Ivory and Chocolat
by Virny90
Summary: Reno kommt nachts immer später nach Hause. Doch einer ist immer da und wartet. Reno x Rude


_Hiya,_

_öhm, ich kenne mich in der Welt von Final Fantasy eigentlich gar nicht aus. Nur hab ich im Netz (schon vor laaaanger langer Zeit) Bilder von Rude und Reno gesehen. Dann kamen Videos, FFs, Fanarts etc. Ich liebe die beiden, obwohl ich – wie gesagt – weder FF:AC gesehen habe, noch alle anderen Teile oder was es da gibt xD_

Ivory & Chocolat

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als die Türe so weit aufgestoßen wurde, dass sie gegen die dahinterliegende Wand prallte und ein ganzes Mehrfamilienhaus aufgeweckt hätte, wäre dies eines. Doch Rude blieb ruhig am Küchentisch sitzen, hatte trotz vorangeschrittener Stunde nicht einmal seine Sonnenbrille abgenommen, sondern beobachtete mit stark zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, wie sein Partner in seinem betrunkenen Zustand versuchte, seine Schuhe auszuziehen und bei dem Vorhaben schier zur Seite gekippt wäre und anschließend entlang der Wand ins Badezimmer strauchelte. Langsam, nach dem die würgenden Geräusche schon eine Minute verstummt waren, erhob er sich und betrat das Badezimmer.

Reno sah nicht auf, denn sein Kopf schien das dreifache an Gewicht zu haben. Mit dem Kinn auf der Brust hatte er sich neben der Toilette niedersinken lassen und versuchte wenigstens das Drehen vor seinem Auge zu kontrollieren. Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als ihn Rude grob am Kinn packte und sein geschwollenes Gesicht in das grelle Licht hob. Vergeblich versuchte er sich den Händen seines Partners zu entwinden und schloss stattdessen die Augen, um das schmerzlich eindringende Licht auszublenden.

„Wie viele waren es diesmal?", fragte Rude und klang weder wütend, noch enttäuscht. Er klang ruhig, so wie immer. Reno antwortete erst nicht, da ihn Rudes Stimme beunruhigte. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er sturzbetrunken nach Hause kam, doch immer wartete Rude auf ihn, egal wie spät es wurde.

„Yo, ein Whisky, zwei Vodka, ein-,"

„Ich meine, wie viele Kerle haben dich diesmal verprügelt?", schnitt er ihm ein wenig ungeduldig das Wort ab.

Es war immer dasselbe. Rude wusste, dass sein Partner einige Probleme in der Stadt hatte. Vor einigen Wochen wäre er nur mit einem blauen Auge oder einer leicht aufgeplatzten Unterlippe nach Hause gekommen. Meinungsverschiedenheiten, hatte es Reno genannt. Inzwischen wusste der kräftige Turk sehr wohl, dass mehr dahinter steckte, als Reno vorgab. Geld hatten sie nicht viele, doch genau das schien man von Reno zu fordern. Rude drehte sein Gesicht zu ihm und tupfte alle aufgeplatzten Stellen mit einem feuchten Tuch ab. Er schob seine Hand zwischen Wand und Renos Hinterkopf, damit er ihn so besser stützen konnte. Während der Behandlung sagte der Rothaarige nichts, sog ab und zu scharf die Luft zwischen die Zähne, wenn Rude zu grob wurde.

„Warum tust du das ...", flüsterte Reno schläfrig und blickte müde zu dem größeren. Rudes Bewegungen hielten nicht inne und genauso leise antwortete er: „Ich brauche dich lebendig." Ein schwaches Grinsen legte sich auf Renos Züge.

„Und was ... wenn ich einmal nicht lebend zurückkomme? Was, wenn diese ... Typen anstatt zu siebt zu zehnt oder ... zu zwölft auftauchen? Alle mit Waffen?"

„Dazu wird es nicht kommen." Überrascht öffnete Reno seine Augen weiter und fragte sich, was er damit meinte. Es lag etwas Rudes Stimme, dass keinen Widerspruch zuließ, als hätte er soeben ein nicht wieder umkehrbares Gesetzt bestimmt. Auch der Gesichtsausdruck war diesmal passend, auch wenn Reno dank der Brille seine Augen nicht sehen konnte. Rudes Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst, seine stark zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ließen ihn ausschauen wie ein Mitglied der Mafia. Reno öffnete fragend seinen Mund, doch Rudes Hand, die gerade eben noch an seinem Hinterkopf gelegen war, fuhr plötzlich durch sein feuerrotes Haar, seine Schläfen hinab und entlang des Kiefers. Der Daumen strich zaghaft über seine trockenen Lippen. Reno versteifte sich erschrocken und starrte durch die schwarzen Gläser, in die Hoffnung, Rude direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Langsam, mit ein wenig Mühe, hob er den Arm und berührte mit seinen Fingern den Bügel der Sonnenbrille. Rude zog hastig seine Hand zurück und richtete sich zu schnell auf, für Renos Geschmack.

„Komm jetzt", meinte der Dunkelhäutige und half Reno in einen aufrechten Gang. Er schwankte ein wenig und lehnte sich mit halben Gewicht an seinen Partner. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Rude half ihm bis zu seinem Zimmer und setzte ihn auf seinem Bett ab.

„Schlaf deinen Rausch aus. Rufus will uns schon sehr früh am Morgen sehen." Die letzten Worte schien Reno nicht mehr mitbekommen zu haben. Noch nie war das Bett so weich und warm ... kaum hatte sein Kopf das Kissen berührt und er seine Augen geschlossen, war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Rude stand noch eine Weile am Türrahmen und betrachtete den schlafenden Reno. Schon immer fand er das rote Haar und die blasse Haut faszinierend und so, wie er dalag, erinnerte nichts mehr an seinen energiegeladenen und kämpferischen Partner.

Als Reno sieben Stunden später wieder erwachte, leuchtete sein Wecker mit roten Zahlen zehn Uhr. Er stöhnte ins Kissen, da sich sein Kopf noch immer schwer wie Blei anfühlte und das Pochen kaum nachgelassen hatte. Er bewegte sich etwas unter der warmen Decke und registrierte nach und nach, dass man ihn seines Hemdes und seiner Hose entkleidet hatte und er nur noch seine Boxershorts trug. Mit einem verschlafenen Blick und zersausten Haaren, schälte er sich aus dem Bett und ging in die Küche.

„Morgen", begrüßte ihn Rude, der bereits mit Kaffee, Zeitung und Sonnenbrille am Tisch saß. Reno gab nur ein Grunzlaut von sich und trank anschließend drei Tassen Kaffee. Müde schielte Reno über den Rand der Tasse und bemerkte Rudes bandagierte Hand.

„Was hast du da gemacht?" Der dunkelhaarige Turk schaute verwundert auf und folgte Renos blick.

„Verbrüht. Mit dem Kaffee", antwortete er und verschwand wieder hinter der Zeitung. Sie schwiegen sich an, bis Reno die Stille unterbrach.

„Du hast sie umgebracht, nicht wahr." Es war eigentlich keine Frage, denn als Reno auf dem Weg zur Küche im Flur den blutigen Schlagstock und die danebenliegende Pistole gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass Rude noch diese Nacht fort gewesen war.

„Ich habe nur einen erschossen. Die anderen sind dann geflohen." Rude legte die Zeitung beiseite und schaute seinen Partner ernst an.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es dazu nicht kommt." Er stand auf und verließ die Küche, wohl um ins Badezimmer zu gehen, dachte sich Reno.

Lang ausatmend ließ Rude das Wasser von seiner Nasenspitze in das Waschbecken tropfen. Wieso... verdammt ... seine Hände griffen den Rand so stark, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervorstanden. Wieso war der Anblick von Reno, wenn er Nacht für Nacht schlimmer zugerichtet nach Hause kam, so zusetzend für ihn? Wieso kümmerte er sich überhaupt darum? Reno hatte Geldprobleme mit diesen Kerlen gehabt, nicht er. Also weshalb ... plötzlich spürte Rude zwei warme Hände auf seinem Rücken und sein Kopf fuhr abrupt nach oben. Seine nicht von der Sonnenbrille verdeckten Augen starrten in den Spiegel, in zwei grüne Gegenstücke. Reno drehte ihn zu sich um und blickte ihm in die braunen Augen. Rude starrte ihn einige Sekunden geschockt an, doch dann entspannte er sich und verflocht seine Finger mit denen von Reno. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich, bis jeder den heißen Atem des anderen auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte.

Reno drückte sich fester an seinen Partner, als sich ihre Lippen zu einem warmen, sanften Kuss trafen. Rudes Haut war weich unter seinen Fingern. Sie lösten sich, nur um ganz sachte mit ihren Lippen über die des anderen zu streicheln. Plötzlich fing Reno an, leise zu lachen und senkte den Blick auf ihre Füße. Rude zog irritiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Was ist?"

„Das alles, yo", lächelte er und zog den größeren in den Flur, „ich meine, shit, Rude ... ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schwul bist!" Rudes Augenbraue wurde noch mehr nach oben geschoben.

„Wieso hast du mich dann geküsst?", wollte er wissen und ließ seinen Partner nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich wollte mein Glück versuchen ... weißt doch, wie viel Pech ich in letzter Zeit hatte ... und yo, was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? Außerdem lagen die Anzeichen klar auf der Hand."

„Anzeichen? Was für Anzeichen?" Reno drückte sich zurück in Rudes Arme und legte sein Kinn auf dessen breite Schulter, wo Rude sein schelmisches Grinsen nicht sehen konnte.

„Du bist wohl doch nicht der gefühlskalte Turk, für den du berühmt bist. Ich wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen."

„Und, bist du zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis?", fragte Rude, der eine Hand leicht auf Renos Kopf legte, damit ihm dessen abstehendes Haar nicht im Gesicht kitzelte. Reno gab ein wohliges „Hmm" von sich und sah auf.

„Mehr als das, Big Boy". Schneller als Rude mitdenken konnte, hatte Reno seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und ihn zu sich runtergezogen.

„Du hättest aber meinen Schlagstock ruhig sauber machen können", flüsterte er an Rudes Lippen, bevor er sie küsste.


End file.
